Various techniques may be used to collect information from a user. For example, a user visiting a website using a web browser may be prompted to enter requested information into the browser. A website may request information such as selections of products or services that a user is interested in purchasing or personal information about the user. The browser may present one or more fields or other input areas (e.g., menus, checkboxes or radio buttons) to the user. The user may then input the requested information into the browser using an input device such as a mouse or a keyboard.
The requested information may be collected using a single hypertext page or multiple pages. When using multiple pages, in order to continue to a subsequent page, the page is retrieved from a local or remote source, and the new page is loaded into the browser. Loading the new page may be slow and may lack sufficient interactivity. Information collected from the previous page may be transmitted to a remote or local source after a user indicates that he has finished (e.g., by clicking a button).
Thus, collection of information from a user without the limitations of conventional techniques is desired.